My Heart will go on!
by Dolphi
Summary: When Allison Iraheta goes missing on the tour, who should rise to help save her then her trusty boys, Anoop Desai, Kris Allen and Adam Lambert....! Can they find the red head in time for the tour to go on? Or will she be lost?


**My Heart will go on!**

**My Earthquake Allikradamoop Dream!**

**Including:**

**Allison**** Iraheta- Princess and damsel**

**Kris Allen- Knight 1**

**Adam Lambert- Knight 2**

**Michael Sarver- EVIL 1**

**Matt Giraud- EVIL 2**

**Megan Joy- Helper 1**

**Anoop Desai- Knight 3**

**Lil Rounds- Helper 2**

**Scott McIntyre- Helper 3**

**Danny Gokey- Lover 1/ Helper**

**Alexis Grace- Lover 2/ Helper**

**Part 1!!!!- The Bobcats**

**It was the start of the tour for the American Idol top 10, unfortunately Alexis Grace and Jasmine Murray, two of Allison Iraheta's newest friends had missed it! Kris Allen and Adam Lambert, the two boys who apparently had huge crushes on her, sat next to Danny Gokey, who was crying over Alexis Grace's being not there with him. He had so been looking forward to being with her on the tour. She was cute, frisky and all around his type. Poor Alexis. America would pay for this! But anyway, Allison tried to ignore him and focus on the larger more remote picture of her two 'pinheaded wanna-bes'! **

"**Thank you God!" Allison muttered to herself, as Kris and Adam started to have a Bobcat fight. The winner of American Idol had launched himself on top of the second comer. **_**So Kris Allen was winning, I suppose. Wow!**_** Megan Joy leaned over to her and whispered something faint in her ear.**

"**Hey Alli, you've got a couple "kats" fighting over you! It's a pity that one of them **_**won**_**!" Megan emphasized on the word 'won', while shooting a glance to Kris Allen. **

**Anoop Desai watched the top 2 roll around the limo in their bobcat fight and twitched in some eager excitement. **

"**Anoop, are you ok?" Megan asked, "You seem fixed….."**

**Anoop seemed to ignore her and he too launched himself into the mass of WAR! **

"**Anoop Desai…..!" Allison started to shout at him. **

**She found herself at loss of words and in total awe that she had three people who had crushes on her. Yet she was too young! At least that's what she thought, telling herself. **

**While Anoop, Kris, and Adam were fighting, Lil Rounds was helping Scott McIntyre around, as she was instructed and volunteered to help the blind guy. She was also in utter awe that HE could sing so well, but then again he could sing better then her, even though he didn't think so. Oh well. **

**Near the back of the limo, Matt Giraud and Michael Sarver acted "normal". Wait define "normal"? In this circumstance, the "normal" means, weird and abnormal. It was normal for the two of them who had distinct plans to dispose of these idiots who they were riding with! ******

**The first stop of the tour was Adam Lambert's hometown of San Francisco! Next would be Los Angeles, Allison Iraheta's hometown. The limo stated to slow down and park. Yay, they were here finally and the "war" between Adam, Kris, and Anoop broke up. It was an **_**"Allikradamoop" **_**relationship! **

**The top 10 emerged from the limo and onto the pavement outside the place where they would perform for the beginning of the tour. Everyone was so excited and exchanged glances with one another. This was it! The beginning of something new and BIG for all of them! Grasping hands, Adam, Kris, and Anoop pushed each other to get to Allison. Allison hid behind Megan, Lil and Scott to avoid being with them. She let out a yelp of fright. Anoop shoved Adam to the ground and Kris tripped over him, pulling Anoop down with him. **

"**Why don't you guys all get lives?" Allison screamed at them. **

"**Not….a….chance…..Allikat….!" Anoop spoke. **

"**That's my name for her, freak!" Kris screeched and knocked Anoop's head to the gravel. **

**Allison hit her head.**

"**SEACREST!!!!" Lil, Megan, Scott and Allison cried.**

**Ryan Seacrest bounded over to them from the judges. **

"**What is it…..oh….ANOOP DESAI, KRIS ALLEN, ADAM LAMBERT! Stop it this instant! I will send you all home and what would that look like for our top 2 contestants and winner! Huh? I suggest you all stop and leave Ms. Iraheta alone!" Seacrest scolds.**

**Allison gasped and came out from behind the others. **

"**Alone! My **_**favorite**_** Heart song!" Allison chimed. **

**Kris scrambled up, followed by the other two.**

"**Mine too! We were destined for each other!" Kris added.**

**Anoop shot Kris a look of envy. **

"**And mine!" Anoop put in. **

**Adam stuck his tongue out at Anoop and Kris.**

"**Aah, but it's my FAVORITEST SONG!" Adam finished. **

**Seacrest and Allison shared a look. **

"**Good luck with them Latina girl! I tried." Seacrest remarked and left them to their bickering and whatnot. **

**Allison started to tear up. **

"**Let's just go inside already. Maybe then I can ditch these bosos!" Allison sighed and grasped hands with Megan and Danny. Lil and Scott followed them, casting glances at the three "bosos". **

**Kris, Anoop and Adam scampered after them next, but stuck to the back, as Lil and Scott made sure they DIDN'T pass them. Michael and Matt shot hostile glances around them, as they made their way along as well. **

"**How should we destroy these three bosos Matt?" Michael asked Matt. **

**Matt scratched his head and looked around. Finally his eyes locked on Allison Iraheta.**

"**What if we trapped their precious "love"?" Matt suggested.**

**Michael followed his gaze and seemingly nodded. **

"**That could work, we could hold their beloved captive and then when they came to try and save her, we kill them all! Mwahahahaha!" **

**They laughed, as they started to stalk toward Allison. **

**Meanwhile, Allison, Kris, Adam, Anoop, Megan, Scott, Lil and Danny, who was still crying over Alexis, gathered on stage for their performances. Allison Iraheta had chosen to do "If looks could kill" by: Heart, as she wanted to do a DUET with Pink. She had decided to play the Bassoon instead of the guitar- the Pebbles guitar that is. The Bassoon was her second favorite instrument of course right after the Marimba, which she could get to play as there was a strict NO MALLETS rule, where they were performing! ******** So she pulled out her Bassoon, Bessi. Yes she does play Bassoon and Marimba as well, guitar is just for fun. Kris Allen did his hit song of "No Boundaries" by: Kara Dioguardi. Then Anoop Desai did "All for you" by: Sister Hazel! Adam Lambert pulled out "As long as you're mine" from Wicked: the Musical. Megan followed suit with trying to do her part with "Don't stop believing" by: Journey, but the crowd booed her and mentioned that Alexis Grace should be there instead of her! "Well you got rid of her!" she retorted and stormed off stage. This made Danny Gokey tear up again and his song of "That's what you get" by: Paramore, ended in a train-wreck. Scott McIntyre accidentally became separated from Lil Rounds and ended up on the floor, dazed by running into a pole. Eventually he was behind the piano and singing "****Every Time You Go Away****". Lil Rounds helped him back off and then turned to perform, "True colors". Matt and Michael decided against singing and continued to plan. The crowd wanted an encore performance and so Allison agreed to sing her original song of "Take it or leave it". Adam and Kris sighed with awe at her, while Anoop rolled his eyes and secretly clapped for her in the shadows, before making his move of pushing the two back out onto the stage after Allison exited. She shot them each a glare.**

"**Calm yourselves, you two are like dogs on steroids! Now leave me be!" Allison hissed and stormed off, only to run into Matt and Michael. **

"**Aah, the red haired princess!" Matt sneered.**

**Michael just laughed. Allison froze and turned to run the other way, but Matt grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. **

"**HELP….." she started to shout, but her vocal passage was cut off as Michael slapped his hand over her mouth. The two began to drag her off, as the others continued to watch Adam and Kris goof off on the stage. **

**Part 2!!!!- Where's Crimson Head?**

**Anoop Desai shifted uneasily from foot to foot, as he started to sweat. He glanced around nervously. Where had Allison gone? She was just there? Was she in trouble? Where was his beloved Crimson Head? **

**Meanwhile, Adam and Kris finished their part and stalked over to Anoop. **

"**Where's Allison Iraheta? The crowd wants more from her!" Megan Joy asked, coming up to the three of them, "You haven't sent her crying to her room, because you all were fighting over her again!?" **

**Megan glared at them.**

"**We honestly haven't been fighting, that's only for direness or behind the scenes. We don't do that in front of the crowd…." Kris began to explain.**

"**We love the people." Adam bemused. **

**Megan hit each of them across the head.**

"**You all are helpless, now come and help me find Alli, I'm worried about her!" Megan scolded and led them all off. **

**Adam pranced after her, while Kris skipped, humming along with "Take it or leave it" and Anoop just casually walked beside them. **

**Inside Allison and Megan's room, where they were staying that night…..**

**Adam Lambert, Kris Allen and Anoop Desai paused in the doorway of Allison and Megan's room. Allison and Megan, along with Lil were roommates, while Kris, Adam, and Anoop stayed together. Though occasionally Anoop would go over and sleep with Danny, when he was in hysterics and helpless. **

"**Stop humming that song Kris! It's driving me Allison-less!" Anoop complained. **

**Megan whipped around and opened her mouth ready to shout something, but it was too late, all three guys broke into tears.**

"**Allikat…." Kris began.**

"**Yeah Allikat…." Adam cooed.**

"**Alli…." Anoop sighed.**

**Megan sat down on the bed and glanced down. **

"**If you really want to have Allison back, you'd help me to search for her!" Megan challenged. **

**The three sobbed, but started to search, wiping away their tears. Kris searched the bed stand. Adam searched the window and Anoop searched the dresser or desk. Megan looked in the bathroom. **

**After a few moments of searching, Adam shook his head as did Anoop. Megan emerged back out of the bathroom. **

"**Where could she be….? She didn't leave me or anyone a note………." **

"**Um, I think I know…. Matt and Michael have her!" Kris spoke, turning around from the bed stand and holding a sheet of paper. **

**Megan gasped. Adam and Anoop grabbed each other in a large hug. Kris walked over and sat beside Anoop. **

"**If you ever want to see your precious Allikat again, come and get her bosos!" Kris read. **

**He glanced up, ferocity and fire burning in his brown eyes. **

"**Those two will pay! I'm going after her! There is no American Idol without the Allikat! Who's with me?" Kris yelled, jumping up and raising a fist.**

"**I'm in!" Anoop chimed, removing himself from Adam's hug and grasp and jumping up as well. **

**Adam glared at them. **

"**I think you're nuts Kris, but for Alli, I'll do it! I'm so in!" Adam agreed.**

**They all turned to Megan.**

"**Um, I'd better go tell Seacrest, we may have to post-pone the tour….but you three are welcome to go get her. But do hurry. Oh and just to keep you three out of trouble, I'm sending Alexis Grace with you. Ya she's here!" Megan shot a glance at them. **

**Danny Gokey appeared outside and halted, seeming to hear Megan.**

"**LEXI'S HERE!!!! WHERE? WHERE? WHERE?" Danny joyously thundered, running in place.**

**Megan walked over to him and held him down, trying to calm him. **

"**Cool it lover boy! She was in the crowd and I happen to know that she is well was good friends with our young red head. She'll be glad to help." Megan emphasized. **

**Danny smiled hugely and gave everyone a "thumbs up". He started off, but Megan grabbed his shirt. **

"**Not so fast, keep your pants on bro!" Megan grimaced, seriously. **

**Danny folded his arms and pouted. **

**Adam, Kris and Anoop filed out of the room and gathered in the hallway around Danny and Megan, who had a tight grip on the pouty-puss. Megan led the group downstairs once more and out the door, where they met up with Lil and Scott and all once more. Danny was still being a pouty-puss. Suddenly he perked up and smiled largely. A bright blonde haired girl made her way toward them. She had gotten rid of her pink lowlights in her hair, but she was still pretty! **

"**LEXI!!" Danny Gokey roared and shoved Megan to the ground. **

**Megan yelped in shock and then let out a giggle of awe. **

**Alexis smiled and raced toward Danny. Both met in an embrace. **

"**Oh Danny, I've missed you love!" Alexis chorused. **

**(I don't wanna miss a thing plays in the background) **

**Danny sheds a tear and Alexis wipes it away with her finger. **

**She looks deeply into his brown eyes and he looked into her blue eyes. **

**(Cry Baby plays now)**

**Part 3!!!!- Yelling won't help any**

**However, things weren't all fun and games where Allison Iraheta was…. **

**Matt Giraud and Michael Sarver had attached the young 17 year old girl to a chair in their abandoned building. **

"**Let me go!" Allison screamed.**

**Matt chuckled. **

"**Like we would! Haven't you and your fellow DID's figured out that YELLING WON'T HELP!" Michael spoke up. **

**Allison struggled against her bonds to get at them. **

"**You….won't……..get away….with………this!" she shrieked at the two, "Ahhhh! ADAM! KRIS! ANOOP!!!! HELP ME!" **

**Matt and Michael laughed evilly and set the room on fire then bolted out, leaving Allison Iraheta to die?! Allison's vision became blurry and she coughed. (This is what gave her, her smoky voice!)**

**She blacked out. **

**Part 4!!!!- To find a lost Princess**

**Back with Danny, Alexis, Adam, Kris, Anoop, Scott, Lil, and Megan…..**

**Danny and Alexis soon broke apart from their hug. Both were happier then a hippo on drugs! Adam and Anoop instigated another bobcat fight, over who knows what. Kris looked on the verge of tears. **

"**I miss Allikat!" he wailed.**

"**Don't we all dear." Alexis put forth. **

**Kris let out a deep sigh and pulled out his IPOD. He plugged in his headphones and stuck them into each of his ears. **

"**This is no time for music or fighting!" Megan shot, ripping the IPOD and headphones from Kris and then glaring at Adam and Anoop. **

**Anoop and Adam cowered behind Kris, who started to tear up once more. **

**Alexis and Danny, who refused to let go of Alexis, came forward. **

"**Perhaps I should take it from here Meg?" Alexis instructed. **

**Megan nodded. **

"**So if you all want to save Allison so much, get your sorry butts together and plan something! I'm to help you, Danny too, since he won't let go of me!" Alexis instructed, sharply. **

**Kris bit his tongue apparently and Anoop rubbed his arm. **

"**Well let's go already I want to get me an Iraheta show!" Adam yelled.**

"**Yes, for Allison!" Anoop added.**

**Adam pushed him away.**

"**Not like that you birdbrain numbskull!" Adam shot.**

**Megan whacked him across the head.**

"**Don't use 'birds' in profanity!" she screamed, kicking and punching at him. **

**Adam yowled in rage and pain. Kris and Anoop shared a look. Alexis hit her head.**

"**We'll never save Allison this way…." she started to say, grabbing a hold of Anoop's wrist and then Kris's and yanking them behind her. Megan chased after Adam, threateningly. Adam latched onto Danny and all and they bunch left Megan.**

"**Yeah and good riddance. Finally they're all gone! I'm Alone!" Megan sighed and flopped down with Scott and Lil. **

"**OW! Lexi, Anoop's pinching me!" Adam wailed from behind. **

"**He's nowhere near you idiot!" Alexis growled through clenched teeth, "Oh Alli what have you gotten yourself into, how can you put up with this crap on a stick!" **

**Suddenly Kris Allen gasped from Alexis's right. **

"**Fire and smoke! Over there!" he exclaimed, pointing upward, a few blocks down the street, at a tall abandoned building. **

**Sure enough, smoke billowed from the building and a terrified shriek from a girl rang out. Alexis held her breath. **

"**Oh no!" she breathed, "We've found Allison Iraheta…."**

**Kris Allen stepped forward and bravely held his head high and proud. **

"**I'm coming Allikat! I'll save you!" **

**He charged onward. Adam and Anoop shoved each other. Both stood up proudly as well, copying Kris. **

"**No, I'll save you!" they shouted in unison.**

**Kris had the lead, followed by Adam and Anoop. **

"**Come on," Alexis moaned and dragged Danny after her, after them. **

**Part 5!!!!- Fire and Smoke**

**Allison Iraheta lay unconscious in the fire and smoky room. Her red hair blended in well to her environment now. She had coughed and choked until she could no more, so she had passed out. **

**(Kovu and Kiara like scene) **

**Anoop Desai, Kris Allen and Adam Lambert barged in. **

"**ALLISON!!!!" all three cried out, catching sight of her limp body lying unconscious in the flames. **

**Kris Allen was the first out, but he was tripped up by Adam Lambert who started to fight with him again. Anoop Desai snuck around them and scooped Allison up. Allison's red hair flopped down and Anoop flung her over his shoulder. **

"**Don't stand there fighting you cheeseheads! Come on, let's go! Allison's dying by the minute!" Anoop hissed and started to push them out of the room. **

**Once outside the room, the fire had spread outward. Anoop began to cough on the fumes. **

"**Come on!" he croaked. **

**That's when a terrible thunderous crack sounded. Anoop, Kris and Adam froze. **

"**Oh no!" Kris squeaked. **

**Adam grabbed onto Kris, absentmindedly.**

"**Get the hell off of me Adam!" Kris whined. **

**Another split sounded and Anoop jumped backward. **

"**The building's collapsing!" he yelped. **

**Everyone froze in place.**

**Part 6!!!!- The building's collapsing! **

**Outside, Alexis and Danny skidded to a halt. **

"**Oh my god, no! The building! Danny the building is collapsing!" Alexis gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. **

**Danny's eyes caught something else though. **

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't the two partners in crime, Michael Sarver and Matt Giraud!" Danny growled. **

**Alexis followed his gaze toward the direction of the collapsing building. There she saw two smoky outlines of figures. Danny stepped in front of Alexis. **

"**Don't worry Lexi, I'll protect you!" Danny addressed. **

**(Poor Alexis, er Lexi) **

**Michael and Matt stared at the douchebag. **

"**Move it, Daniel!" Michael spat, making a fist and bringing it up to Danny's head. **

**Danny grunted, but fell to the ground, limp with pain and bravery. Michael and Matt raced onward away from them, laughing. Alexis, slightly angered by this, charged after them and tackled the slowest, Matt, to the ground. She began to beat him or at least try to.**

"**Why the hell would you do that? Danny's my love! You freak!" Alexis shrieked, beating the crap out of Matt, blinding his left eye and then bloodying his nose. Matt growled. Michael pulled the finicky girl off of his partner and tossed her aside. **

**Alexis burst out in tears, crying out, "I'm not a murderer. No!" **

**Matt and Michael whisked off, leaving Alexis sprawled on the ground with her legs to the side. She sat like a dog, until finally she crawled over to Danny. Danny lay there, she hadn't noticed that the building where the three heroes had fallen with Allison's body. Ash and clouds of haze covered the scene and only the echo of Alexis pained crying was heard. **

"**The building's collapsing!?" Adam gasped. **

**He was looking at Allison, who was over Anoop's shoulder. But he was quickly answered by Anoop, as Anoop faced him, angered. **

"**Yes!" Anoop hissed back at him. **

**Kris noticed Adam go back to staring at Allison and decided to get involved. **

"**Hey make yourself useful punkie!" Kris piped up, sarcastically. **

**Anoop frantically looked around, but that's when gravity made itself visible and the building crumbled, taking the three with them. Kris, Adam and Anoop grabbed ahold of each other, as they crashed into the debris below. The last thing they saw before plunging into darkness and pain was the shadowy figures of two enemies racing forward, to escape the fiery ash or whatnot. Then all blacked out. **

**Alexis lifted her head sometime after, off of Danny's body. Her eyes, glazed with tears and smoke, shifted around the setting. She scrambled up and gasped horrified, once more as she saw the pile of debris. **

"**ANOOP! KRIS! ADAM! ALLISON!" she screamed. **

**She scuttled over and clasped both hands immediately over her mouth. **

"**NO!" she freaked out, "No!" **

**She sank down to her knees and wept again.**

**Anoop Desai twitched awake. His limbs hurt from the fall, but still he was alive. Then he remembered, Allison! Finding someone's arm, he grabbed it. **

"**Hey, that's scared me!" a voice came.**

"**Punkie! Where's Kris and Allison?" Anoop hissed, chocking on the soot. **

"**Kris is right here, he kinda fell on top of me." Adam coughed, "Get off!" **

**Kris rolled off and onto another. **

"**Found her." Kris's voice came again, "Oops just kidding, that's Adam's foot!" **

"**Stop touching that, it tickles!" Adam chuckled. **

"**You guys seriously, where's…." Anoop began. **

**He broke off as he felt Allison's long red hair.**

"**Oh girl you are so lucky to have red hair!" Anoop sighed and pulled her close to him. **

**That's when Anoop felt the air leave him again, as the soot or whatnot gave way. He yelped and fell once more.**

"**Anoop!" Kris and Adam gasped and shoved the building particles off. **

**Alexis's footsteps sounded behind them, as they knew it was her coming, because she cried out their names.**

"**Kris, Adam, you're ok!" she whimpered, "Where's Anoop and Allison?" **

**Kris and Adam looked over, down into the hole where Anoop had fallen into with Allison, though in the attempt to free themselves, they'd shoved building particles in and it trapped them from seeing any of the two. **

**Anoop coughed, as the building particles fell down on them again. **

"**Thanks guys." he managed to mutter out. **

**Weakened by the two falls and the atmosphere, Anoop had made sure to hold tightly –as tight as her could at the moment- to Allison. (Total eclipse of the heart plays here) His eyes started to close but then he managed to find a spurt of energy and he thrust upward, breaking the building particles. **

**Anoop burst up and out of the whole, but he was utterly weakened. **

"**I need you now tonight, I need you now or never and we'll be together forever…." **

**Alexis, Adam and Kris jerked backward. **

"**Anoop!" Alexis yelped.**

"**He's alive!" Kris cried.**

"**Allison!" Adam barked. **

**Anoop collapsed on the debris beside Alexis and gang, who scooped him and Allison up. Alexis, to avoid conflict between Adam and Kris, took Allison. Anoop was dragged between Kris and Adam. But soon Adam carried Anoop, as Kris grabbed Danny. The troop trekked back toward the tour site. **

**Part 7!!!!- Earthquake!!!!**

**The next day, everyone was healed and Anoop, Kris and Adam once more fought over Allison Iraheta. **

"**Go away Punkie, Archuleta boy and Anoopy!" she would yell. **

**The tour went on though and apparently the judges and Seacrest thought it would be great if they had the three lover-boys sing with Allison. Allison found out and grunted annoyed, Megan tried to coax her to get through this and so they did. Thus the first stop of the tour was coming to an end…. but then again something was stirring in the air, the ground and tension from all was growing. Michael and Matt were caught and exiled from the tour, so Alexis and Jasmine came back to fill in…. YAY! Allison's two best friends and of course Lil and Megan, well everyone, just about that is. Danny gleamed as he heard the news and Dalexis LIVED ON! Allison was so happy for them. As the final day for the tour in California was drawing to a close, the tension burst. **

**Allison was on her way to the dressing room to get something, when the ground split and cracked apart. **

"**EARTHQUAKE!" she yowled and flew into Adam's arms, as he had been there too, "Punkie save me!" **

**Adam smiled and vigorously nodded in agreement. But Kris and Anoop had just skidded up. **

"**Allikat! Punkie! Seacrest is ordering us to go! Come on!" Kris remarked. **

**Anoop glanced around nervously. Adam held Allison close to him and made a jump across the split, joining the others, but he landed on the edge and started to slip. Allison screamed in terror. Kris and Anoop lunged forward and grabbed both by the wrists and pulled them up. But the earthquake had cut off the other escape ways and the cracks were widening. The four were trapped! Allison squeezed a tighter grip on Adam, who in turn grabbed Kris. **

"**Kris, I have a confession to make…. I love you!" Adam yelled, holding Kris close. **

**Kris cocked his head and sighed. **

**Anoop grabbed ahold of Allison and closed his eyes. **

**By the time the earthquake had stopped, it was too late and that's how the four of them died. Four perfectly capable-of-succeeding-in-life idols died in the earthquake, which was called Earthquake Michael, as to this day. **


End file.
